


Play by Play

by petitfangs



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bromance, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, in my defense its basketball season, this is the second fic I wrote that involves sports and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitfangs/pseuds/petitfangs
Summary: “Zack mentioned he got a free ticket for a game tonight,” Ryan continues. “He’s probably calling cause he wants to give me a play by play.”“Ryan, we're kind of in the middle of something here.” Shane says exasperatedly, cock hard and leaking against his belly.“That can wait.” Ryan teases, cause fuck it, if you can’t bully and blue ball your own boyfriend thenwhat’s the point?Shane raises an eyebrow, lowers his voice when he speaks again. “Ryan. If you answer that, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able towalktomorrow.”“Promises, promises.”
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Zack Evans, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Zack Evans & Justin Tan
Comments: 37
Kudos: 353





	Play by Play

“I got sick of making excuses for him, he was absolutely _shit_ this season. He completely blew it." Zack finishes his rant with a sigh, chugging his beer.

Ryan makes a sympathetic noise, patting Zack on the back. “I feel you man.”

Zack nods, before turning to Shane. “What do you think? Do you think he deserves another chance?”

“Um,” Shane says, looking lost. 

“Shane’s not really into football.” Ryan explains, sipping his beer. 

Zack, _bless him_ , still tries to explain himself with another analogy that’s just gonna blow over Shane’s head. 

“It’s like if you’re playing a close game and the other team throws 20 interceptions and you’re still figuring out how to throw one . At what point do you take responsibility?!” Zack exclaims, getting worked up again.

“At some point, I guess.” Shane says, face deadpan. Ryan stifles a laugh, sliding his arm around Shane’s waist. 

“There was no defence! For the whole damn game. They got the two punts- I don’t even fucking know, man. It was pathetic.” Zack grumbles, finishing the rest of his beer.

“Totally.” Shane agrees readily, despite still looking confused. 

Ryan bit back a smile, squeezing Shane’s waist a little tighter, while still patting Zack’s back. 

He knows neither of these men were ever going to be more than casual acquaintances, but he loves how they were willing to try, for him. Sort of. 

It was kinda sweet. 

-  
  


Shane’s place was nearer, so the lyft driver dropped them off first. They both said goodbye to Zack, Ryan waving at him as the lyft drove off, while Shane fumbles with his house keys. 

“I feel like we just spoke different languages.” Shane muses, unlocking the door. 

Ryan huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, Zack’s like that whenever he gets riled up about a shitty game. Why do you think no one else came out tonight?” he joked.

“Yeah, no one but you- and you had to drag me as well, for some reason.”

Ryan smiles, kissing Shane’s cheek apologetically. “Sorry babe. I didn’t wanna stay out too long, and you’re a good excuse for me to leave early.” 

“Yeah, ok.” Shane shrugs, pulling Ryan inside and ushering him towards his bedroom.

Ryan toes off his sneakers, and follows him in eagerly. “Besides, I gotta be there for him, man. I’m like his only sports buddy in our entire office.” he says conversationally. 

Shane makes a questioning noise. “I thought you guys supported different teams.”

“Yeah, but it's fun to go back and forth, cause we do love the same kind of sports. We disagree a lot, but we can still talk about it. Kinda like you and me.” Ryan says with a smile, pecking the older man again on the cheek.

“Do you fuck him too, when you get tired of disagreeing?” Shane quips, quirking an eyebrow. 

Ryan guffaws. He knows Shane is just joking- but he wonders if he imagined the slight hint of jealousy in Shane’s voice. 

“No, I only reserve that for you.” Ryan whispers lecherously in his ear, before pushing him on the bed and climbing on top of him. 

“Yeah?” Shane breathes out, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. 

“Hell yeah.” Ryan assures him, before kissing him hard, fingers moving deftly to unbutton Shane’s shirt.

Ryan swallows Shane’s moan, nibbling on his lower lip before leaning back. “Unless you’re up for a threesome.” Ryan quips, with a teasing smirk.

Shane made a strangled sound. “No. Uh. Maybe.”

Ryan grins at that, before taking off his t-shirt. “Shit, I was kidding. Really?” 

Shane shoots him a dirty look. “I said maybe. But if we do have one, were definitely not doing it with Zack.” 

“Oh really? And why’s that?” Ryan teases, unbuckling Shane’s belt and taking out his cock, pumping it to full hardness. 

“You both would ju-just--” Shane stutters, groaning a little, bucking into his hand. “-- start rambling about sports crap, and I’ll just be pissed off the entire time.”

Ryan snickers, before mouthing Shane’s jawline, trailing butterfly kisses down his neck. 

Shane lets out a low moan at that, before pulling back to look at him. “For real thought, I don’t think-- I don’t want to share you, not like this.” Shane admits, panting a little. 

“Yeah, I know.” Ryan hums, feeling a sharp curl of heat coiling tightly in his belly. “My possessive big boy.” he murmurs teasingly, before sliding down his boyfriend’s body. He brushes a light kiss on Shane’s leaking erection before parting his lips over it, swallowing the head and sucking softly. 

Shane cursed, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair, bucking a little into his mouth.

Ryan sucks him in deeper, swallows obediently around his erection, humming contently at the sound of Shane’s guttural moans and pleas. 

-  
  


Shane was just about to delve into his urgent emails for the day when he hears a familiar voice behind him. 

“Dude, what the fuck? What the fuck right? I almost called in sick today, man.” Zack groans, walking towards his and Ryan’s desk, with Justin in tow. 

“When your team loses a championship, don’t go on Facebook, don’t go on Twitter, don’t even answer your phone, man. Just do that till it's MLB season and you’ll be fine.” Justin says soothingly, giving Shane a little wave hello, before leaning on the other side of Ryan’s desk. 

“Solid advice.” Ryan agrees, taking his headphones off.

“I mean sure, I can do that, but I always feel less like dying when I hash it out with the Ry-guy here. He makes me feel like I can breathe again.” Zack says solemnly, ruffling Ryan’s hair. 

Ryan snorts and bats Zack’s hand off his hair absently, leaning back on his chair. 

“That’s the most romantic shit I’ve ever heard you say, and you’re not even talking about your wife.” Kelsey chims up from all the way over her desk. 

“Well, Ryan annoys the fuck outta me, nine times outta ten, but he’s my one and only sports boyfriend.” 

“Hey,” Justin sputters, looking at Zack indignantly.

“Don’t worry man, you’re still my favourite bromantic fling. Ryan just usurped you cause you keep blowing me off to hangout with your girlfriend.” 

“Ok, fair.”

“So it’s settled. You’re my sports boyfriend now, buddy.” Zack says merrily, patting Ryan’s arm.

“I feel honoured.” Ryan deadpans, sipping his coffee. 

Shane looks at Kelsey, and they both nod in solidarity of not knowing what the fuck is going on. 

He hears a soft laugh beside him. He turns in his chair a little and sees Ryan grinning at him. The younger man slides his chair closer to him, before leaning in to whisper in his ear “Don’t worry, you’re still my main boyfriend.”

Shane rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but smile a little when Ryan kisses his temple.

“You guys are so fucking cute, it’s almost disgusting.” Zack teases, taking a slug of his Redbull. “So anyway, did you fucking see how Brady missed that pass-”

Ryan shook his head vehemently. “He should’ve laid it out--” 

“Oh my god, it was excruciating--” Justin laments.

Zack lets out a low sigh.“When he threw that pick 6--when he dove to tackle that guy, it looked like somebody threw a dead body out of a car-- “

Ryan laughed so hard, he nearly choked on his coffee.

“I know right, like his arms flailed, and that was it!”

“Yeah, why the fuck would anyone pass it to that forty year old QB--”

“When he missed that pass, I was like--” 

Shane sighs and faces his computer. He put his headphones on, but he could still hear snippets of their conversation.

This was going to be a long day. 

**-**

“Baby, please, harder..” Shane moans, reaching up to grab the headboard. 

Ryan hums around Shane’s cock, before pulling off, alternating between sucking lightly and giving him teasing licks. He blows on the tip, pokes his tongue out, licking too gently from the underside up the slit. 

“Baby, come on,” Shane groans in frustration, bucking his hips up helplessly. 

Ryan smiles, kissing the leaking tip. He loves making Shane come apart like this, it’s nearly as good as fucking him, or getting fucked senseless by him. Ryan decided to show a little mercy and swallows him deeper, bobbing his head up and down. 

“Oh god, yeah, just like that, baby,” Shane murmurs, threading his fingers lightly through Ryan’ hair to encourage him. 

Ryan tries his hardest not to grin, since it would throw him off rhythm, but he hears the genuine approval under the words and redoubles his efforts, running his tongue along the underside as he sucks. He braces himself against Shane’s hips and takes Shane as deep as he could. He’s still pretty new at giving blowjobs, never quite been able to deep throat Shane’s entire length, but he wants to be able to, someday. 

Ryan’s phone starts vibrating. He ignores it at first, but he had thrown it right beside the pillow, so the vibrations were pretty loud, screen flashing bright. Ryan peeked a little, saw that it was Zack calling. Ryan pulls off Shane’s cock, reaching up to grab his phone. 

“Turn that off.” Shane says between panting breaths, scooting back against the headboard, stroking himself a few times. 

Ryan was about to do just that, when he suddenly has a fun ( _read: terrible_ ) idea. He shows the screen to Shane. “It’s Zack, I should probably take this.” 

“What, really?” Shane says, looking at him incredulously. 

“Yeah,” Ryan says, mock-seriously. “It could be important.”

“What on _earth_ could be so important that you have to answer him _right now_?”

“He mentioned he got a free ticket for a game tonight,” Ryan continued breezily. “He probably wants to give me a play by play.” 

The look on Shane’s face was priceless.

“Are you fucking serious?” 

“Yeah,” Ryan says, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not the Lakers, but Curry is playing, so he knows I would want to know about it.” Ryan says. He tries to play it cool, but he’s unable to contain a wicked grin from spreading across his face. 

Shane looks so livid, it was hilarious.

“Ryan, we're kind of in the middle of something here.” Shane says exasperatedly, hips shifting on the bed, cock so hard and engorged that he’s leaking steadily, like a faucet. 

“That can wait.” Ryan teases, cause fuck it, if you can’t bully and blue ball your own boyfriend then _what’s the point?_

“You wouldn’t dare,” Shane says, voice deceptively calm. 

“Oh, wouldn’t I?” Ryan says loftily, his finger hovering over the answer button. 

Shane raises an eyebrow, lowers his voice when he speaks again. “Ryan. If you answer that, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to _walk_ tomorrow.”

“Promises, promises.” 

“I’m fucking serious, Ryan. I’ll fuck you while he’s ranting about your precious basketball game, I swear.” Shane threatens.

Ryan waits a beat, for dramatic effect- before clicking answer and putting his phone on speaker, crawling up on the other side of the bed to lean against the headboard.

He ignores Shane’s open-mouthed stare, breathing out a little laugh, before crossing his arms behind his head. 

“Yo, what up Zack.”

**_Z: “ Ryan, FUCK this match, it was insane! It was almost like performance art--”_ **

Ryan sees from the corner of his eye that Shane was giving him a dangerous look, like he’s saying ‘ _that’s it, you fucking asked for it_ ’ with his eyes and it just makes Ryan giddy with glee. 

“Oh yeah? What happened. Tell me everything.” Ryan asks smoothly. 

**Z: “Ok so like, we got great seats man, you should’ve come. I’m like on the third row--”**

“Wow, really? Right behind the bench?” Ryan asks, his eyes widening slightly when he sees Shane lube up his fingers.

He can feel a surge of heat rising in his gut.

**Z: “Yeah, kinda- not right behind the bench, but like, almost behind the Warriors bench- whatever, the fucking table where the announcers are and shit, I’m somewhere there, I can almost hear their sneakers squeak--”**

Ryan hums. “Nice.” Shane narrows his eyes at him, and Ryan simply cocks his chin at him in a challenge, egging him on. 

**Z: “Hell yeah. I was excited man, even though it's not the Kings—I don’t have a dog in the fight, you know I don’t, I’m just here to see the Warriors win so it’ll piss Mike off--”**

Ryan starts to laugh but immediately has to stifle his gasp when Shane suddenly looms over him and just shoves his legs apart, tracing his hole with slick fingers. 

**Z: “Anyway, Curry goes out there, immediately gets a foul— fuck it, fine, sure it was a foul, fucking, alright--”**

“Uh-huh,” Ryan says, keeping his voice even, feeling Shane breach him with one long finger. 

**Z: “--which was like whatever, but three minutes later, they call in some tiki tack horseshit on the guy, and he gets like two fouls in the first quarter!”**

“Fuck.” Ryan breathes out, tries not to moan when Shane slides in two of his fingers now, scissoring him open. 

**Z: “Yeah, so fucking stupid! And they fucking sit him down!”**

“Oh my god.” Ryan whimpers, arches a foot off the bed and squirms when Shane tries to work three fingers into him all at once. 

**Z: “I know! And fucking Freddy is sitting there going like, ‘What the fuck! This is the guy I paid to see!’ Fucking crazy. This is why I’m positive these games get fixed--”**

“No--that’s not, that’s not true,” Ryan says faintly, muffles a quiet noise when Shane grabs his hand to put it on his cock, pouring out lube, making everything slippery, working Ryan’s fingers on it, slipping and sliding on his hard cock. 

**Z: “It fucking is, we totally gotta do this for the next unsolved sports, if we ever get around to making it, we have to--”**

Ryan slicks up Shane’s cock, keeping his breath even- fuck, Shane feels so big in his hand, how does that thing even _fit_ in him-- 

**Z: “Or maybe we can do it on your Watcher thing- tell your boyfriend, we totally should do it there--”**

“Y-yeah, yeah we should- um,” Ryan says before biting his fist, feeling Shane crook his fingers in, pressing hard against his prostate. 

**Z: “Yeah, we gotta talk about how it’s fucking fixed- like this is solid proof, legit proof that the NBA is fixed, because this is the only sport, of the four major sports--”**

Ryan tries to stifle a moan when Shane removes his fingers, pulling his thighs further apart and kneeling between them, bumping his erection against his slicked entrance. 

**Z: “--that the goddamn referee can take the best guy out of the game, and just give him two quick ones in the first quarter--”**

Ryan watches Shane raptly, sees the older man pump himself, once, twice, before pushing in, keeps _pushing in_ , not stopping even once, not giving Ryan enough time to adjust to it. 

**Z: “He had to like, spend the whole first quarter out on the bench, fuck Ryan, it was brutal-”**

“So brutal,” Ryan rasps out, gasping while Shane keeps pushing in until he’s almost bottomed out. By the time he has Ryan fully impaled on his dick, a slow, cocky smile begins to spread across Shane’s face. 

**Z: “--and the reffs, fuck, they were calling everything!”**

“Shit…” Ryan says faintly, trying to control his voice, he feels so full, could practically feel Shane throbbing inside.

He looks at Shane square in the eye, licks his lips, and clenches hard, watches the older man let out a harsh breath before lunging towards him. Ryan stifles a yelp when Shane brackets him, enveloping him tightly in his arms. 

**Z: “--like for fuck’s sake, put your goddamn whistle away--”**

“Yeah…” Ryan grunts, hands scrabbling to push Shane off, holding him back a little, to keep him from making too much noise. He’s trying desperately to control his own breathing, which was coming out ragged and uneven. 

**Z: “--and the second half, they let him play, and it was beautiful, it was a fucking amazing game despite the fact all of that shit was going on."**

“Mhmm.” Ryan responds, with an almost silent whine when Shane begins thrusting in deep, deeper, making him instinctively arch up to Shane like a cat in heat. 

**Z: “--fucking reffs man, I gotta be honest with you, even for me, that was extra cunty,--”**

“Y-yeah.” Ryan says, before muffling a yelp when Shane suddenly pulls out of him so he can flip Ryan on his stomach. 

**Z: “But once again dude, I always stay till the end of the game, I don’t understand why people leave--”**

“Me neither,” Ryan says, as he stretches out over the covers, tugs a knee up to his chest, biting the pillow to muffle a moan when Shane fills him again.

Shane leans forward and nudges the phone closer to Ryan, so that Ryan has to take extra care to muffle his sounds, least Zack finds out.

**Z: “Then they were like up, 12 or 15 points or something--”**

Ryan makes a questioning sound, tries desperately to breathe evenly through Shane’s thrusting. He’s finding it increasingly difficult to sound normal, he’s pretty sure he’s going to pull a fucking muscle trying to keep quiet. 

**Z: “No wait, they went up to like 15 points, and they cut it at 11, and people were like leaving, cause there’s only like six minutes and a half left, and I guess people were like ‘ohh fuck this, gotta beat the traffic’ which is understandable, cause this is fucking LA.”**

“Yeah,” Ryan says, his voice hitching when Shane hits his prostate dead on. Shane’s body covers him completely, his thrusts deep and hard, and Ryan just sighs and gives himself over to the sensation of being well-fucked. 

**Z: “And everybody starts leaving, and I’m psyched cause it’s getting quiet, and I can finally hear these guys out on the court, right”**

“Yeah, yeah.” Ryan grunts out, doing his best to grapple for some modicum of control, with Shane’s cock thrusting into him at a punishing speed. 

**Z: “--and so the Clippers bring the ball up, they hit a three, right, so now it’s an 8 point game--”**

Ryan bites his arm, it feels so fucking good, god it was so fucking _filthy_ to do this, getting fucked while Zack rambles on, oblivious, jesus, fuck, _fuck_ \-- 

**Z: “--Whatever, they inbound the ball--** ”

Ryan nearly chokes on his spit, feeling Shane speed up his thrusts--

**Z: “--Clippers steal it--”**

Ryan takes a deep breath, feeling Shane roughly grab his hair, making him arch his back and clutch harder around the fat girth of his cock--

**Z: “--they’ve taken all the stars outta the game, at this point, they just got the bench in for both teams so what the fuck, even they’re saying the game is over--”**

Ryan whimpers, and oh god Zack isn’t even half done. He’s gonna come with Zack on the phone, unaware, that’s just so dirty and _fucking hot_ \--

**Z: “Then they steal it, run to the three point line and Boom! Hits another three, now it’s a 5 point game--”**

“Fuck!” Ryan yelped, when Shane flips him on his back again and slams inside him, hard. He has just enough brain capacity left to quickly turn his exclamation into a throaty cough. “That’s so close.” Ryan says, voice trembling a little at the feeling of Shane rocking himself in, harder. 

**Z: Damn right it was close, what the fuck right? Like ok, settle down, get it pass half court--”**

Ryan gasps, going wide eyed when he feels Shane trace a finger at his rim, before he fucking slides his finger in, alongside his cock.

**Z: “Then they get it pass half court, then fucking Clippers stealing again, got it on the three point line then BOOM hit another one! Then it’s a 2 point game!”**

“That’s insane--” Ryan moans out, before clamping his mouth shut with his hand, tries to scramble up the bed but Shane pulls him down, slips in another finger, as if his cock wasn’t already fucking big enough to split him in half.

**Z: “Yeah! Then the people left were going fucking crazy and I’m like this is what I wanted! Haha! ”**

“Oh god...” Ryan moans, shuts his eyes and trembles, hands scrambling up the headboard when Shane fucks him in a hard, steady rhythm, fingers fucking in unison with his pistoning hips. 

**Z: “Now all of the sudden, they’re putting on, all the A-listers are coming back in to save the fucking day, Paul’s back out there, Curry, the whole fucking thing --”**

Ryan muffles a moan, turns his head to bury against the pillow. His hands leave the headboard so he can reach for Shane, who only slaps them away, before leaning down to lightly kiss Ryan’s mouth and nip at his lower lip.

**Z: “Now the Warriors bring up the ball again and they somehow lose the ball, three. two, right on the buzzer--”**

Ryan’s barely listening, hasn’t been listening for a while now, focused solely on just pounding himself back onto Shane’s cock and fingers, he’s so close, he’s so _fucking close_ \--

**Z: “--and it was like, BOOM, that’s it! That’s the end!--”**

“Jesus Christ!” Ryan yelps as he comes, practically untouched, body nearly arching off the bed from an overpowering orgasm that made his toes curl so hard his feet cramp.

**Z: “Yeah man, same. And it felt like, way too short, I dunno, wrong guy with the ball at the last second-- even Mike just looked at me and was like, what the fuck was that, haha--”**

Ryan’s taking in deep, shuddering breaths when Shane grabs him by the hip and hammers into him for a few brutal thrusts before Shane’s coming, too, gasping and buried to the hilt. Ryan is already starting to slump down to the bed when he feels the rigidity melt out of Shane’s body.

**Z:”--so yeah, that was the fucking stupidest, yet tightest game ever man. So tight.”**

“So tight...” Ryan echoes, legs twitching, feeling Shane going soft in him. Ryan winces a little, over-sensitised, body trembling at the feeling of Shane's fingers still pressing at his prostate, keeping him stretched. He watches as Shane collects himself, breathing out slowly, sliding his cock and fingers out gently before lying on top of him, tucking his face in Ryan’s neck. 

**Z: “Alright, I’m done.”**

Ryan lets out a deep breath and wraps his arms around Shane, smiling at him contentedly before turning his head to the side a little, towards his phone. 

“Ok, great. Thanks for the update, man. It’s almost like I was there.” Ryan breathes out, stroking Shane’s back gently. 

**Z: “Yeah, no problem. By the way, Ryan?”**

“Hmm?” Ryan says, lazily sliding his fingers through Shane’s hair. 

**Z: “Next time you’re gonna answer my call, just remember that I’m using the same kind of iPhone as you, with the same clear ass speakers.”**

Ryan feels his heart skip a beat, his fingers pausing on Shane’s hair. 

“Um, whaddya mean?” Ryan asks weakly. 

**Z: “It means I can clearly hear Shane fucking the shit outta you this entire time, dude.”**

Ryan cursed, feels Shane’s shoulders shaking on top of him, silently laughing his ass off. 

“Shit, Jesus, Zack! Why didn’t you say anything--” Ryan sputtered out, feeling mortified.

**Z: I didn’t mind it, I had to rant! If I could only do it when you’re getting fucked to high heaven, then fine, whatever. And now I feel better, so thanks for listening, man.”**

Ryan’s still sputtering when Zack, that fucking asshole, keeps talking— 

**Z: “Hey Shane! Hope you enjoyed the play by play.**

Shane bites his lip, mouth quirking a little. “Uh, yeah. Sorry the game was a bust.”

**Z: ”Nah, it’s fine. I’m not a Clippers fan, so it was a fun shitshow.”**

Shane hums. “That’s great. Glad you had fun.”

**Z: “Yeah man, glad you had fun too. Way more fun, from the sound of it.”**

Ryan could hear Zack sniggering a little through the phone. 

“Fucking shut up...” Ryan groans out- he tries to reach out for his phone, but Shane was quicker, grabbing his hand to press a kiss on it, muffling his laughter. 

“It was nice talking to you, Zack.” Shane says, mouth curling into a genuine smile. 

**Z: “Yeah man. Let’s do this again sometime. Bye guys, see y’all on Monday!"**

Zack finally hung up. Ryan breathed out a sigh of relief, face still fire engine red. 

Shane’s still laughing, so Ryan grabs the pillow beside him to whack Shane over the head with it.“I’m ripping our contracts. Were not setting foot in Buzzfeed ever again.” Ryan groans out, covering his face. 

Shane laughs. “You know what, he’s kinda growing on me.” Shane says, his voice softer this time but no less amused. 

“You knew he could hear, this whole time.” Ryan sputters accusingly at him. 

“Well, kinda. Ryan, you were pretty loud.” Shane says, grinning at him. 

“I hate you.” Ryan spits out, but there’s no venom behind it, even though for several excruciating minutes he feels like he’s about to die from embarrassment. 

“No you don’t. Lighten up, this was a dream come true for you.”

“Fucking, _shut up_ \--” 

“Your sports boyfriend _and_ your real boyfriend at the same time. You did say you wanted a threesome.” 

“You’re such a jerk.”

“I know.” He sounds almost proud of that fact.

Ryan lets out a long-suffering sigh, and Shane just laughs and leans in to kiss him, slow and deep, which Ryan returns, begrudgingly. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet,” Shane murmurs, after a moment of silence. “You need to drink some water. And then maybe a shower, if you’re up to it?” Shane rubs his thumb along Ryan’s shoulder. 

“Okay, but I can’t move. You made good on your promise... I don’t think I can walk tomorrow.” Ryan says through a yawn and nestles against him. “Take care of me.”

Shane kisses Ryan, soft and sweet, and he feels a nearly painful rush of love. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> as a nerd who's a bit of a casual sports fan, I always found it endearing and hilarious how they’re both so similar in many ways, but have this huge gulf when it comes to sports enthusiasm.
> 
> I didn't see many fics touch on this, so I decided to take a whack at it. This was a quick fic so no beta, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> For anyone that wants some context on the random sport rambles:  
> \- the guys were ragging on tom brady's epic fail during the patriots vs eagles in'18,  
> -the game Zack's rambling about while they were boning is clippers vs warriors in '16  
> (For the purpose of this fic, all games happened in the same year) 
> 
> And that's about it. Hope you guys like it! ^^ drop a comment if you had fun.


End file.
